Pokémon HGSS Adventures
by Hella Monetza
Summary: Lyra, Ethan, Kris and Gold's journey through the mysterious region of Johto. Is everything as it seems? What happened to Lyra's dad? Team Rocket? LyraxSilver, KrisxGold and Ethanx? (soon new title..)
1. Chapter 1: Lyra

_Mom always told me stories that had passed through many generations. Some of them were about legendary Pokémon people had claimed to see, and some were stories about a hero who stopped the evil ruler. I never believed they were true, of course, but my mother always thought so. She had been into old legends since dad passed away. Dad disappeared from my life when I was about a year old, so I don't remember him. I have a picture of him on my nightstand though, with me, mother and him. It was taken a week after I was born. _

_It's funny, because mother always said he was up in the clouds, chasing his wildest dreams. When I once asked her what these dreams where about, she told me; "The extraordinary legends that tells us about how the world was made, and about the strongest powers in the world."_

_Now that I'm fourteen, my mother finally lets me be more independent. Professor Elm, a good friend of the family and a Pokémon professor, has told her that Pokémon journeys is a part of life, and that every person needs to go out on their own and choose their own destiny. I'm not sure if she'll let me go out on a journey, though. She has always been very protective, and never wants something bad to happen to me. _

_Well, mother wants me to be a fast runner. She wants me to be able to run fast, if a burglar or a wild Pokémon is chasing me. I've always loved to run. When I run, I feel free. Like nothing can ever hurt me, and if I run fast enough I might be able to touch the clouds…_

_I do have some friends, actually. One of them is Ethan. I've known him since we were really little, and he have always been like the big brother I never had. Ethan has a twin brother named Gold. He's more the athletic type, and sometimes we compete against each other, in most likely running. Gold and Ethan has a Pokémon each; Ethan has a Marill and Gold has an Aipom. Their house is full of Pokémon, so it isn't odd that they got their Pokémon quicker than the other kids in town. _

_My last, but not least friend is Kris. Her name is actually Crystal, but she prefers that other people call her by her nickname Kris. She is Elm's daughter, and knows a lot of information about different species of Pokémon. She's kind, caring and sometimes gets easily pissed off; like when Gold chases after a girl. Sometimes I wonder if she has a crush on him, but she always denies it. She's also a good cook, and I've eaten her food thousands of times. Like me, she hasn't got a Pokémon yet. Well, if mother ever let's me get one, that is. _

_There is one thing that always bothers me, though. It's not about my friends, nor mother or Elm. It is the fact that no one know how my dad died, neither does anyone know where his dead body is. He doesn't have a grave anywhere, and my mother doesn't want to talk about him like he's gone. I plan to find out about that, one day. _

_Now you've got to know me a little bit. Would you like to listen to my story? It might take some time, be a little boring at some parts, but I believe it's worth it. Do you?_


	2. Chapter 2: Pokémon

"Lyra darling, can you come here for a bit?" her mother called for her.

"Sure mom!" she answered her.

A fourteen year old Lyra ran down the stairs and stood face to face with her mother.

"Your Pokégear is back from the repair shop!" she smiled at her. "Now you can finally talk with your friends at any time again!"

"Thanks mom!" Lyra hugged her. "I'm just going out for a bit, I'll be back later!"

"Sure, Lyra!" her mother smiled.

Lyra walked out of the door, and took a deep breath. Today she was going to try to convince her mom to get a Pokémon. She was tired of staying home, and she knew that Kris would soon be heading out for her own Pokémon Journey. Lyra did not want to be left behind.

"LYRAA!" someone shouted. "OVER HEEERE~"

She looked over to where the voice came from. Ethan stood there with his Marill, and waved at her.

"Hurry! The Prof. wants to speak with you!" Ethan yelled.

"Okay!"

When she reached him, they walked in together.

"Lyra!" she heard Kris say.

"Krissy!" she smiled back.

"Lyraaaaaa!"

"Krissyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Lyraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Krissyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !"

"LY—"

"STOP IT!" Ethan yelled. "Your dad told me to bring Lyra to him at once!"

"Aww.. Okay.." Kris sighed. "WAIT! My father wanted to talk to her right away?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Lyra said.

"That is… AWESOME!" she grinned, and took Lyra by the arm. "Let's see him!" she dragged her into her dad's office.

"Hi Elm!" Lyra smiled.

"Oh, hi Lyra! Oh, Kris and Ethan is here too! That's fantastic! We only miss—"

"HEYOOO!" Gold ran into the room. "WhatdidImiss?"

Kris dragged him by the ear. "STOP WALKING INTO HOUSES WITHOUT KNOCKING! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE?"

"Ow ow ow!" he cried in pain.

"Kris, let go of Gold," the Professor said. "Today I'm giving some of you an amazing thing. Everyone knows about my research, right? Of course you do!"

"Yeah, yeah, right... Get to the point!" Gold complained.

"GOLD!"

"I'll shut up…"

"Okay, since you all know about my research, all I'm going to say is that I need your help. I need you to help me fill the pages of the new Pokédex. Therefore, you'll all need a Pokémon."

Lyra raised her hand.

"Yes Lyra?"

"I don't know if my mom—"

"I've spoken to her. It'll be okay."

Elm walked over to one of his machines. He pushed a red button, and three Pokéballs appeared.

"I'll give Lyra and Kris one each," he explained. "You get to choose."

"WHAT? WHAT ABOUT US?!" Gold shouted and pointed at him and his brother.

"You already have a Pokémon, Gold."

"Yeah, but—"

"I can only give away two. I need the third one for my research."

"Right…" Gold sighed.

Lyra and Kris walked over to the machine. Three different Pokémon were in each Pokéball. "I take this one," Kris said, "if that's okay with you."

"Sure," Lyra replied, and took one of them herself.

"Who'd you choose?" Gold asked Lyra.

"I don't know. I just took one."

"Let's see!" Ethan smiled, and Lyra nodded. She threw her Pokéball up in the air, and out came a Chickorita.

"OH DEAR LORD! SHE'S SO PRETTY LYRA!" Kris squealed.

"She looks so strong!" Ethan said smiling.

"Thank you guys!" Lyra smiled. "I'm glad I took this one."

Lyra bent down on her knees and patted the Chickorita on the head. "Chickooo!~" the Pokémon said.

"You're so cute!" Lyra said, and lifted her up in her arms.

"But wait until you see my Pokémon! Come out Totodile!" Kris grinned.

A blue dinosaur looking Pokémon came out of the ball she tossed in the air. "Totoo!"

"Awesome!" everyone said.

Everyone took their time to admire their Pokémon. Gold had called for his Aipom, and Ethan played with his Marill.

"Okay everyone, now your Pokédexes are ready," Elm explained. "Whenever you meet a new Pokémon, the Pokédex will identify it."

"Awesome!" Gold grinned.

"First I need you to get an Egg from my friend Mr. Pokémon, and then bring it back to me," Elm said.

"Okay dad!" Kris smiled.

"So, off you go!" Elm yelled, and pushed them out of the lab. "Oh, and Kris will give you my Pokénav number. See you soon!" he said, and closed the door.

"…"

Everyone stared at the lab.

"What just happened?" Gold asked.

"I guess we should get moving," Ethan said. "There is a town a couple of kilometers from here. I think we should rent two rooms there, and then tomorrow visit Mr. Pokémon."

"Sounds great!" Lyra smiled, and they walked towards the forest.


End file.
